In the Words of Madness
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: When WordGirl is captured by Dr. Two-Brains, he use a new ray that will make WordGirl disappear. A year later, some villains are killed from a mystery killer that has powers to create madness upon Fair City to stop Dr. Two-Brains once and for all. Can Dr. Two-Brains and Captain Huggyface figure this out before all of the villains and Dr. Two-Brains are killed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello WordGirl Fanfiction readers, welcome to a horror story that will terrify you, frighten you, and will leave you breathless to a word in your tongue through out the story. I like to say this is the third story of my Apocalypse Trilogy and this is my first time writing for a WordGirl Fanfiction story. So let's the story begins.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Day of July 15 Pt. 1

"It was another sunny Friday at Fair City," announced the narrator. "Where everyone is outside playing, where there's no villains bothering to this day of July 15. The day two year ago, a memory from the madness. Madness that will never be forgotten forever."

Then there was a flashback to lead the day of July 15. Where it, the madness all started.

"It began taking place a the dark lair of Dr. Two-Brains," announced the narrator.

"Alright boys," said Dr. Two-Brain to his henchmen. "I'm going to built something that might have WordGirl a taste of her medicine."

"But boss," said the 1st henchman. "How can we build something that will let WordGirl taste her own medicine."

"Well, I might built a ray that WordGirl can't stop," said Two-Brains. "A ray that will mess her up with her own words. I also have a plan for her to have my revenge," he continued as he began to laugh with his famous evil laugh and went to work with the new ray.

"Meanwhile, at the elementary school of Fair City," announced the narrator as this now take place in the school. "Becky and Bob was working in art class with her friend Violet."

In the art class, Becky was painting a blob with random colors (even though the blob was not good also), Bob painting himself nicely, and Violet painted a sunny day with a farmland that remind her of her homr.

"Nice painting Violet," said Becky. "It looks so realistic that it could be so ubiquitous."

"I know right," said Violet. "What's ubiquitous?"

"Well, ubiquitous is something that is shown everywhere," defined Becky. "Like you painting. If you were famous and wealthy, that painting is ubiquitous."

"Oh, I get it," said Violet. "I also like your painting, it looks like..."

She couldn't think how to say that Becky's painting is also ubiquitous, but it's horrible.

"Looks like the blob in the movie, 'The Blob'," continue Violet.

"Aw thanks," said Becky before there was a alarm bell of the back in her ears. "Come Bob, we need... um... more art inspiration."

Then as she left out of site Becky turn to no other than WordGirl and Bob became Captain Huggyface and WordGirl fly away with Captain Huggyface on her to stop another crime.

"At the Jewelry Store," announced the narrator again. "Dr. Two-Brains was robbing The Jewelry Clark."

At the store there was no sign of the henchman and the mouse brain cheese loving scientist was threatening The Jewelry Clark with his ordinary cheese gun.

"Come man, just put the jewelries in the bag well you," said Dr. Two-Brains.

As the clark was beginning to put the jewelry in the back, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface has shown in the right time.

"Give up your robbery Dr. Two-Brains," said WordGirl.

"Oh okay," said Dr. Two-Brains. "I'll stop."

"Well?", asked WordGirl. "Make the Clark stop putting jewelry in the bag?"

"No," said Dr. Two-Brains. "Now boys."

Without warnings, WordGirl and Huggyface was zap to tear gas guns. As they were fainting away from the tears gas gun, the two henchman who has gas mask, tied them up and they put them in their van.

"Alright boys, it looks like step 1 and 2 are completed, now let's go the lair," said Dr. Two-Brains before they head their way to their lair.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like this, because I'm going to make more chapters that will terrify you, and will make you panic. My first WordGirl Fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome WordGirl Fanfiction readers, to the next chapter of one of the most terrifying tragedy stories you will ever read. Welcome to "In the Words of Madness."**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Day of July 15 Pt. 2; The Last Scene of WordGirl

"Back at Dr. Two-Brains' lair," announced the narrator. "WordGirl and Captain Huggyface are trapped to face their biggest doom."

WordGirl was beginning to open her eyes as she seeing Dr. Two-Brains and his two her henchmen push something covered in a sheet. As she was awaken, she stood up. Noticing that she's in a cell in Dr. Two-Brains' lair. Captain also began to awake up and notice that they are trapped.

"Hey," said WordGirl as she was a little dizzy. "What's going on?"

"Oh WordGirl," said Dr. Two-Brains with his two henchmen beside near something covered by the sheet. "You are in for a surprise."

"Dr. Two-Brains," said WordGirl in anger. "I shouldn't have known you were going to trap me."

"Well that's the way I do the business here kid," said Dr. Two-Brains. "And now you're going to face my new ray."

He grabbed the sheet and moved it away as he show his enemy the new ray he built. The ray was tall as him, the ray had a red tip on the ray, and it has a logo that show a across mark on WordGirl.

"Behold WordGirl," said Dr. Two-Brains. "My new ray. A ray that will vanish you out of here forever."

"You know Dr. Two-Brains," said WordGirl. "I'm not going anywhere. Even with your ray, because you will be in jail the time I get my hands on you."

"Oh boss," said the 1st henchmen. "She's sound mad. I'm a little bit frighten."

"Don't worry boys," said Dr. Two-Brains. "She can't get out of that cell. It's only cell that WordGirl can't get out. If she try to get out, there will a electoral reaction to keep her in."

"Well let's see about that," said WordGirl before she grabbed the cell bar.

As she did, a electoral reaction happened. It zapped her, causing pain through her as Dr. Two-Brains was preparing the ray.

"I told you so," said Dr. Two-Brains before he laughed a little and stopped. "Now WordGirl, as you are stuck in the cell, I'm finally going to put an end to your annoying hero days."

"Well then," said WordGirl. "I'm going to use every strength I got to bring you to justice."

As Dr. Two-Brains was aiming at WordGirl, she then grab the bars again. It was shocking her as she was trying to put the bars to block the ray. Captain Huggyface was in horror as Dr. Two-Brains was preparing to shoot his ray on WordGirl, who was torturing herself to get out.

"Say goodbye WordGirl," said Dr. Two-Brains before he shoot the ray out.

The ray was going to WordGirl in a second. As the ray was close to the cell, WordGirl then press the bars together in front her as she was suffering from getting shocked. Taking the ray instead of her as it blocked it. The cell the disappear into thin air.

"Oh no!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains. "Henchmen get her before she stop us."

As the two henchmen was going towards WordGirl, she then use her super speed to quick get the two henchmen and tied them upside down.

"Well Dr... Dr. Two-Brains," said WordGirl as she used most of her strength to get the bars to block her shot. "It looks like you run out of smart ideas. Get him Captain Huggyface."

Out of nowhere, Captain Huggyface tackled Dr. Two-Brains as another defeat from WordGirl.

"And so," announced the narrator. "Another save from WordGirl..."

"No is not!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains as he interrupt the narrator and throw Captain Huggyface up in the air.

"Huggy!", shouted WordGirl as she took flight to get Captain Huggyface.

As she was going to caught Captain Huggyface, Dr. Two-Brains then set the ray again and fire. When she caught Captain Huggyface, the ray was heading to them. WordGirl only chance was to throw Captain Huggyface away from the ray. As Captain Huggyface landed on the floor, the ray suddenly make a short glow. As the glow was gone, WordGirl was out of sight. Captain Huggyface, Dr. Two-Brains, and his two henchmen witness WordGirl gone and surprise was on each and everyone on faces.

"Boss," said the 1st henchmen. "You did it."

"I did it," said Dr. Two-Brains. "I can't believe I did. Boys, I'm now the ruler of Fair City."

"Oh no!", announced the narrator. "WordGirl is gone and now Dr. Two-Brains will be the ruler of Fair City."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello WordGirl Fanfiction readers and writers, to another chapter of one of the most horrifying, terrifying, bone-chilling story you guys will every read in your life, "In the Words of Madness." Before I begin, I would like to thanks those who read and review my story, so read and review more for this story. Now let the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dr. Two-Brains' Control

"At the city hall," announced the narrator. "The major is given the key to the city to WordGirl. But what he doesn't know is WordGirl is gone."

"I, the major of Fair City," said the major. "Is given the key to the city for WordGirl."

The crowd of the citizen cheer as they expect WordGirl receiving the key to the city... again. But instead of WirdGirl's appearance, Dr. Two-Brains' van drove through the crowd and parked in the city hall. He then got out of the van with his henchmen and walk to the major.

"Thank you major," said Dr. Two-Brains as he snatch the key out of the major's hands. "For the key for the city."

"Hey! You are not WordGirl," said the major. "You're Dr. Two-Brains!"

"That's right," said Dr. Brains. "I'm Dr. Two Brains. And I have finally stop WordGirl."

"Ha, yeah right," said the major. "WordGirl can't be defeated by you, or other villains in the city."

"Well then, if you don't believe me, then look at this," said Dr. Two-Brains as he pull out a piece of cloth of WordGirl's outfit.

The cloth shows the yellow star WordGirl had on the outfit before being vanished by the mad scientist. The crowd of the citizen was in shock as they realize that he has destroy WordGirl.

"If you thought that is was shocking," said Dr. Two-Brains. "Then let me show you something else."

The two henchmen then took out Captain Huggyface in a cage and show it to the citizen. They citizen was even more shock that WordGirl's sidekick is also stopped.

"And now, I will be your ruler," said Dr. Two-Brains. " The city of Fair City. And other villains of Fair City, join me in a new faith, a new society, a new revolution to make to have everything we desire."

As he finish, the crowd began to panic as they ran away from Dr. Two Brains. He begin to do his evil laugh as he is official the ruler of Fair City. Through out the city, the villains heard the news and has join Dr. Two-Brains for his control of the city. As WordGirl is gone and Captain Huggyface is trapped, citizen locking their doors, citizen moving to another city, citizen crying as there's no one to stop this. There was no hope for anyone to stand up to Dr. Two-Brains.

"Well then," announced the narrator as he sob. "There no chance now to stop Dr. Two-Brains' control. Citizen begin to shot themselves in the head, in front of people. Villains beginning to steal everything they desire. And there's no WordGirl to stop them. So the only way to do is to adapt the control of Dr. Two Brains, or be with death. There's no way to stop him!"

Now Fair City has fallen as other villains began to steal everything they desire and cheese for Dr. Two-Brains and people staying at their homes. Not trying to stop them as everything is changing to the darken city.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this is getting much worse and worse for the town without WordGirl. What will happen now to the city of Fair City, well find out at the next chapter of "In the Words of Madness."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my readers and writers, to another thrilled, breathtaking, terrifying chapter of one of the most scariest story you will ever read. Welcome to "In the Word of Madness."**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Magic Word

"Dr. Two-Brains was ruler of Fair City for eleven months and fifteen days," announced the narrator. "He also made new laws for the citizens to follow and got all villains to do one objective at a time."

Eleven months and fifteen days later, the city is trashed. Flames burning from stores, markets, graffiti tagged on brick walls through out the city, and people wearing the exact clothes as Dr. Two-Brains' henchmen always wear, green jumpsuits with Dr. Two-Brains' logo on their abdomens. Streets covered in trash with Tobey's robots walking through the streets as gurads in the city.

"In the city hall," said the narrator. "Dr. Two-Brains is in the mayor's office. Being ruler of Fair City for so long."

In city hall, there's Dr. Two-Brains, sitting in the mayor's office with his henchmen beside him, filled in cheese on the left and money or weath on the right for the other villains.

"Wow boss, look at this," said the first henchmen. "You defeated WordGirl and it's been what, almost a year for you being ruler of this city."

The second henchmen nodded, agreeing with the first henchmen for Dr. Two-Brains.

"Yeah, that's true," said Dr. Two-Brains. "But I never knew it would work this time. So long I missed that kid, we been good friends before. But now, I'm the ruler of this city, and I have everything I what. Now it's time for me to make an announcements for the citizens."

"Meanwhile, at the home of the Botsford," announced the narrator.

In the Botsford's house, Tim and Sally Botsford were looking at the photos of their daughter, Becky Botsford and their pet monkey, Bob Botsford at the kitchen. They sat on the table, crying and begging for them to come back.

"Oh Becky... Oh Bob...," said Sally Botsford as she began to cry when she said their name. "Becky, Bob, Becky, Bob."

"Oh honey," said Tim Botsford as he was whipping his tears with napkins. "It's been almost a year since they been missing. But, I think they might... might..."

"Might what?", asked Sally as she was whipping her tears with napkins.

"Might be... dead," said Tim as he shed tears.

"No! That can't be true!", shouted Sally as she began to shed tears as well. "My angels can't be dead!"

They both began to cry for the missing of once again, Becky Botsford, A.K.A WordGirl, and Bob Botsford, A.K.A Captain Huggyface. Sadness rose for Tim and Sally. TJ Botsford was looking at Becky's room. It was lock up with locks on the door with photos of Becky and Bob on it and a message written; 'Please come back soon. Please come back to your family.'

"Man," said TJ as he place his right hand on the door. "We had our rivalry for a long time. Now those our just memories to miss you."

As he was walking to the living room, the T.V. turn on and shown Dr. Two-Brains with another of his speeches.

"Look, it's Dr. Rat-Face," said TJ in anger from him defeating WordGirl.

The Botsford look at the television as it shown Dr. Two-Brains with an announcement.

"Hello citizens of Fair City," said Dr. Two-Brains. "I would like to say that's it's been almost a year since I been a ruler of Fair City. So I would like to thanks to those who's been listening to me. And to the villains who help me rule this city, you guys are invited to my first Ruler of 'Fair City Anniversary' to celebrate defeating WordGirl. Citizen are also invited, as you people will be in my service for the party."

Through out the city, all of the villains of the city got their invitation of the anniversary party delivered by Dr. Two-Brains' henchmen. They were full of joy to be able to come for the anniversary party. As the henchmen came back inviting the villains for the anniversary party, Dr. Two-Brains laughed as everything was becoming a fantasy of his.

"Alright boys," said Dr. Two Brains. "We just need to invite one more person."

"But boss, we already invited all the villains that are helped you already," said the first henchmen. "Did we forgot one more?"

"No, we just have one more person we still know is alive," said Dr. Two-Brains as they began to walk.

"As they walk to a room, they will invite someone that was a hero's sidekick," said the narrator.

They were walking all the way to a room that was opened twice a week in these years. As they entered, they met with the one and only, Captain Huggyface. The monkey sidekick of the Fair City's hero was in chains instead of the cage he was on when he saw WirdGirl gone. His suit was torn and a mess as it wasn't changed for this long time, and he had a translate-helmet on him eleven months ago when Dr. Two Brains couldn't speak monkey for these months.

"Hello there Captain Monkeyface, finish with your food," said Dr. Two-Brains as he said his name wrong. "I just came here to invite you for the anniversary of me being ruler of Fair City. Want to come?"

"Why would I come to a party full of villains," said Captain Huggyface from the translator. "You destroy WordGirl, you ruled Fair City, and now you want me to come. That will be a no."

"Oh, well then you're still going to the party because you'll be the entertainment," said Dr. Two-Brains as he dropped the invitation near Captain Huggyface. "You will come, no matter if you like it or not."

He laughed evilly loudly as he left Captain Huggyface stuck in chains, looking at the invitation of Dr. Two-Brains anniversary party. In front of him as Captain Huggyface was having deep thoughts of that moment when WordGirl save him, but not herself.

"I can't believe she save my life just to end hers," whispered Captain Huggyface. "I **wish** that she would come back and get him back. That would make him sorry, and if she did, then I **wish** for the her to influence the town to stood against him."

He then sat down and went to a deep sleep to keep calm from anger. But is his anger could give a sign of hope for Dr. Two-Brains to be stop.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it looks like Captain Huggyface might wish something that might change Dr. Two-Brains ruling days. What will happen to him, would Captain Huggyface wish might come true, find out at the next chapter of "In the Word of Madness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, it's a great day to live, but today is another chapter for the horror story, "In the Words of Madness." Before I began, I again would like to thanks the people who read and review this story, so continue reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Warning Note

"In the middle of the evening at the city hall," announced the narrator.

At the city hall, Dr. Two-Brains was walking to the his office that used to be the major's office. He entered the office room and sat down on his desk. He signed, feeling exhausted to do everything he ever desire. His henchmen came in the office room and saw Dr. Two-Brains sighing with depression and exhaustion.

"What's wrong boss? You have everything you desire," said the 1st henchmen with the 2nd nodding with agreement.

"Gosh, I have everything I wanted to desire boys. Power and cheese, yet I felt like this is getting too old," said Dr. Two-Brains in depression. "I don't understand that when you have everything you have, then why is something fresh turn to something rotten. It's like there's nothing for me to do, just rule this city forever."

"Well boss, there's another city near here you could rule," said the 1st henchmen. "Then you can get more cheese."

Dr. Two-Brains began to think about it. Ruling another city is like keep the same game going until there's no more to desire. Before he could responded, a brick crashed through the window. Almost hitting Dr. Two-Brains on his second/mouse brain.

"What the heck?!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains. "Who did that?! Check the window!"

The two henchmen look out the window, seeing nobody near the city hall. It could that the evening night being too dark to spot someone, or it might be throw from somewhere.

"There's no one outside, just the city and the moon," said the 1st henchmen with the 2nd henchmen nodding.

"Well who ever was it, they are going to pain for this," said Dr. Two-Brains in anger.

He looked at the brick and saw a paper tied with rubber band on the brick. As if it was a note for him to peek. He then grab the brick with his yellow gloves as he was analyzing it.

"What are doing boss?", asked the 1st henchmen.

"I'm analyzing this brick, it has a note," said Dr. Two-Brains as he was untying the note.

As he did, his henchmen watched as he was unfolding the note. It was written in red, not knowing if it's written with a red color, a red marker, or... blood. But it could be

* * *

In the note, someone wrote this that was threaten to Dr. Two-Brains;

**"She's back! She's still alive and out to get revenge upon you for you doing. In words, there will be madness, tragedy, and disaster to you and the others like you from the people who will listen to her words, and she will be the words of madness. She will be your death. She will be the last person you'll ever seen from your last... dying... breath."**

-From the anonymous writer

* * *

"What is that note from?", asked the 1st henchmen.

"I don't know henchmen, it's from a **anonymous** writer."

"What's **anonymous** boss?", asked the 1st henchmen.

"**Anonymous** is a description of a unidentified name," defined Dr. Two-Brains. "It's like nameless, unknown, and secret. But it seem that someone is trying to threaten me," said the frighten Dr. Two-Brains. "It's scaring me when I read it. I don't know what the writer mention of "she," but it's making me wonder if she means a person I know before."

"Well it's just a silly note boss, your the ruler and no one is going to stop you," said the henchmen with the other smiling and nodding again. "No one will hurt you as long you rule this city."

"You're right henchmen. It's such a-a silly note," said Dr. Two-Brains, within worried about the note inside. "You know, it's getting late. We should go to sleep and we could talk this over, alright?"

"Alright boss, then good night," said the 1st henchmen as the two henchmen walk out of the office.

"Well good night to you too," said Dr. Two-Brains before he close his eyes. Falling asleep sitting on his desk chair.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, it seems that Dr. Two-Brains is been warn. Find out what will happen next at the next chapter of "In the Words of Madness." And please read and review my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome readers and writers, to another shocking chapter of a terrifying story of "In the Words of Madness." I just like to thanks Deepizzaguy, for giving this story great reviews. It helps me appreciate this story for you guys. So continue reading and reviewing my story please. **

* * *

Chapter 6: A Dead Villain; Murder!

"Just another bad Monday morning at the city," announced the narrator. "Dr. Two-Brains will expect the unexpect as he will discover a terrifying news beyond horror!"

In the Monday morning at 7:00 a.m., Dr. Two-Brains was beginning to wake up on his desk at his office. The warning note beside him as he sat up from his chair with the sunlight hitting his face.

"Hey! Who turn on the light!", said the sleepy and dizzy Dr. Two-Brains.

He then stood up and walk out to the hallway as his henchmen was standing by the door and follow him.

"Good morning boss," said the first henchmen with joy. "Did you slept well?"

"I-I don't thinks so henchmen," said Dr. Two-Brains as he was still sleeping and dizzy. "It was hard for a guy like me to sleep on a chair. I was still thinking about that letter and it kept me wake for long as I could remember."

As he was heading outside, the so what confused citizen with his green sweatshirt underneath the green jumpsuit appear out of nowhere. Frighting Dr. Two-Brains wake and frighting his henchmen away from the citizen.

"Help!", cried the exposition guy. "One of the villains is... wait a second, is this the police station?"

"No, this is the city hall. My city hall!", said Dr. Two-Brains as he got his vigor back as himself in anger and awaken.

"Oh, sorry Sir. Two-Brains for interrupting," said the exposition guy as he was going to walk a way. "I should be going now..."

"Wait! You were saying about one of the villains," said Dr. Two-Brains as he was heading to the exposition guy.

"Please don't hurt me," said the exposition guy as he stopped and face him. "Am I in trouble?"

"No citizen, you're not in trouble. I just want to know what you want to say to me," said Dr. Two-Brains with the feeling of curious consuming him. "And hurry, I need to give a speech to the city."

"Okay then," said the citizen as he took a deep breath and announced his news. "One of the villains is... is..."

"Is what? Come on man, spit it out!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains as he was grabbing the exposition guy's collar.

"Missing! One of the villains is missing!", said the exposition guy as sweat was running down his face.

Dr. Two-Brains release his collar as he realize that a criminal is... missing. The two henchman went towards their boss as he was going to faint. They grabbed him as he his vigor was shutting down.

"Who's missing?", asked Dr. Two-Brains. "Which villains is missing in my town?!"

"The Learnerer!", shouted the citizen before he ran out of the city hall like a mad men.

"Wait! Do you know where is he?!", said Dr. Two-Brains as he was chasing him out of the city hall too. "Wait!"

The exposition guy then outran Dr. Two-Brains as he was tired to continue chasing him. As he looked at the city shinning from the sun, a mass of a solid suddenly fall at him. He was in pain as he was a landing to a fool.

"Hey watch where you're..."

Before he could finish, he saw a familiar body on him. He looked closely saw he saw red liquid covered on the body of... The Learnerer! He screamed and shouted as a dead body was on him like butter. He pushed off and was backing away from the body as he too was stained with the blood. His henchmen ran to him and got him up. He wipe the blood off of his henchmen as the town people also saw the horror. Seeing one of the villain who was murder from dismemberment. Chops and cuts shown all over the body, leaking blood out.

Then a another citizen who's also a man in Dr. Two-Brains' town suddenly appear with an bloody ax in hand, and the citizen starting running away. Blood running down from the ax like a trail.

"Someone stop that man", shouted Dr. Two Brains. "He's a murderer!"

As the man was running away, a gun shot was heard among the city. The police arrive in time as they aimed at the man with the ax, who was shot. The man began to crawl as he was too weak like a baby trying to move. As he did, the police shot him again, and this time, the man is shot dead. The citizen began to cried as Dr. Two-Brains was getting in to a trance.

"The town people saw the horror as Dr. Two-Brains did," announced the narrator. "And that's when the news about this was spreading out the city of Fair City, as the madness began from that moment."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, the most terrifying news and moment the city as ever experience. The narrator wasn't kinda about this chapter. Until then, wait to read another horrifying chapter of "In the Words of Madness."**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there my wonderful readers and writers, to another chapter of "In the Words of Madness." Before you guys begin, I was trying to write this chapter many times, but the concept of the chapter was getting difficult to write. Then, I wrote this concept and it's better. Enjoy reading it now.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The News

"As the news was spread out through the city, Dr. Two-Brains was starting to have deep thoughts of the warning note from last night might be true," announced the narrator. "And for that, people wants to know if this could change his mind for being ruler of Fair City."

Dr. Two-Brains was covered in a blanket, for he was walking in his city hall with his henchmen beside as news reporters was beginning to stuff their microphone in front of his face, news cameras recording the scene, and flashes of photo cameras flashing before his eyes of the tragedy death of the Learnerer.

"Sir. Two-Brains, this is for 'The Big City Times'. Why would a citizen just murdered a villain in your account of ruling our city," said a male reporter who was wearing the same jumpsuit as everyone else.

"No comments," said the 1st henchman as the henchmen was pushing off the reporters.

"Hey Sir. Two-Brains, this is for 'The Daily Rag'. How did you not know if the Learnerer was going to die?", asked Scoops wearing the same jumpsuits too.

"We told you people that there's no comment... Wait! Are you too young to be a news reporter?", asked the 1st henchman to Scoops.

"I'm just reporting for our elementary school news," said Scoops before other reporters push him off to interview with Dr. Two-Brains.

As the henchmen was walking with Dr. Two-Brains, they made it to the office as the door was closed with reporters still wanting to get Dr. Two-Brains' respond.

"Boss, what are we going to do?", asked the 1st henchman. "There news reporters waiting for you to talk. They can't leave you alone. Should you tell them to just stop. You are the ruler of the city."

Dr. Two-Brains didn't answer, feeling scare to death for being silent. Facing down in depress and worry. It was a major problem for him. He's not going to be the same, for there was 'she' that could persuade people in words for him to give up being ruler of Fair City, or to die from vengeance.

"Boss, what are we going to do?", asked the 1st henchman as he was gripping his red beanie.

From that moment, he look up to his henchmen and stood up slowly. Feeling there's something he's going to said to answer the henchman's question. A chance we could hear what he's going to respond.

"You know what, you're right!", respond Dr. Two-Brains with joy. "I am the ruler of Fair City! I can stop this mess to not let this incident ruin my reputation."

As he finish, he walk to the door with full control of himself from the crime scene. The news reporters waiting for him to open the door to speak what he will do from the horror the town witness. When Dr. Two-Brains opens the door, they begin to gain up at him to hear what he's going to say.

"Sir. Two-Brains, the city wants to hear what you're going to do from the crime scene we saw earlier?", asked a female new reporters as microphone was on his face, and news cameras was on and rolling the see his respond.

"Well people, if I may...," said Dr. Two-Brains before he snatch the microphone away from the reporter. "I'm the ruler of this town, and no one is going to make me stop! I'm going to find out why this is happening to my fellow friends and citizen, and try to stop this threat. I need all of the police to investigate the crime we saw! Also, all of the villains of the city meet, me for our villain's group meeting in the city. Only villains!"

As he finish, a gun shot was heard. The citizen screamed and panic when it happened. The shot almost hit Dr. Two-Brains in his second brain. From that, he saw a male police officer with his office uniform like the other officers, instead of the jumpsuits, holding and aiming his gun to Dr. Two-Brains.

"Stop that officer!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains as the mad officer was going to pull the tigger on him.

Before the officer can do his deed, the other officers charged at the one insane officer. The mad officer try to shoot his own co-workers, but the other officers begin shooting him. The news cameramen catch the scene as Two-Brains snatch the camera to himself.

"Hurry!", said Dr. Two-Brains with fright as he drop the camera to the ground. Trying to get his fellow villain friends to the meeting quickly from his word.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was it? Did you like it? Was it interesting for you, for there will be more chapters for "In the Words of Madness."**

**P.S: I'm sorry for taking long to write it. I was forgetting to write this story, for I was on break.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome my thrilled and good readers and writers, to another chapter of "In the Words of Madness." Just to let you know that it's been a long time since my last update from one of my story. Also, I have a poll for you guys to check out. So, it's my greatest honor to say... let's the chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Meeting

"As the villains hear and saw the news, they head to the city hall for their villains meeting," announced the narrator. "This could take long to hear the villains' discussion, for this may not be their usual discussion on their meeting."

At the noon of 12:00 p.m., the villains like The Butcher, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, and Tobey, with The Energy Monster, The Birthday Girl, Granny Ma, and much more, were heading to the city hall as the citizen of Fair City was taking pictures and news anchormen trying to get the villains to speak about this event but they were blocked by police force. Everything was getting out of hands as this event can't be let go. This could be the most shocking thing Fair City has ever known for yet.

The villains entered the city hall as the henchmen were waiting for their arrival.

"Right this way villains friends," said the 1st henchman as they lead the villains to the hallways that lead to Dr. Two Brains' office door.

As they entered the office of Dr. Two Brains', all of the villains saw dark in the office as the windows covered by the curtains. In the dark, there was light from the lamp of the desk, and Dr. Two Brains sitting on his chair. He has his eyes close as his hands was drumming the desk.

"So, I see you guys has come," said Dr. Two Brains as he look up to his peeps with just depression of the death of The Learnerer. "I hope we could have this moment to talk about the death of one of our fellow villain."

"Yeah, I can't believe someone would actually... murder a villain," said Tobey with just fear to hear the news earlier. "What can of sicko would just do it. It's despicable."

"Yeah, it's... disturbing to hear that kind of news," said Chuck with disgusted of the disturbing news he ever heard in his life. "I don't want to die now! I'm too young to die. We should put an end to this."

"Yeah. Why are we afraid of the citizens? They should be afraid of us!", rambled Lady Redundant Woman. "We're the villains that they couward away!"

"Now hold on Lady Redundant Woman, they are more of them, and there's less of us," said Dr. Two-Brains. "We need to be aware of them. They could strike anywhere, at anytime, for there's around the city. Now before this started to happen, I got a warning note from a anonymous person, and this person claims that there's someone who's making the citizens trying to kill us."

"Well who ever this 'person' is, we need to stop him or her to try to influence the citizens to try to kill us," said The Butcher with such anger in his blood through his veins.

"That person is a female," said the depressed Dr. Two-Brains. "A female might be the one who's whispering words to the citizens."

"Wait! Does that means WordGirl is... still alive?", said Tobey in relief.

"WordGirl? That can't be right," said Granny Ma. "She was gone when you zapped her with your ray. I know I'm old, but I'm not crazy to hear WordGirl still out here."

"I don't if it is or not, but we got to watch our backs, alright?", said Dr. Two-Brains as he stood up slowly. "We need to have contact to each other to make sure none of us is dead cheese."

"Alright then Two-Brains, we will watch our backs. And if one of us gets kill, then we need to stop this female at once," said Granny Ma as she lead out of the office with the other villains heading out as well.

The villains left with the office door opened as there was still people and anchormen trying to get a word from the villains. As the office door was closed, it was only Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen in the dark office.

"Boss, what are we going to do if we can't get hold of the villains?", asked the 1st henchman. "What if this female has all of the citizens in her control?"

"I don't know henchman, it's happening too fast for my mouse brain," said Dr. Two-Brains in stress. "Just leave me alone for awhile please."

"Okay boss," said the henchman as the other nodded before the two henchman head out the office, so leaving the ruler of Fair City in the dark.

"As the villains and his henchmen has left him in his office, his paranoid brain begin to play tricks on his mind as he lost it," announced the narrator.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I finish the chapter. It took long from being in school, but I have complete the chapter for you guys. Don't go yet, for there will be more chapters coming up on "In the Words of Madness." **


End file.
